Taking Over Me
by Lady Borealis
Summary: In some occasions time can erase so many things, but in some others not... A song fic about Yami BakuraYami Yugi from Yami Bakura's POV


Hiiiiiiiiiiiya! Long time no see! Here I'm back with another Yugioh! story, this one a one-shot about none others but Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi! (It's unbelievable how much I love those two… together of course, but I won't mind having them all for myself : P) I know I should be continuing my other story about them, but it's a looong story that I'll leave for another day (I got a new CPU and I have all my things on a CD)

Well, back to this one, this is a song fic that came to me when I was listening to Taking over me (of course) from Evanescence and I had to write it! It was like "oh my god, how much this song will suit a fic about my favorites hotties!" so here it is .

Warnings: This story contains language and some hinted scenes of sex (but just a little, not much) and it's **_Yaoi _**so if you don't like it or you don't like the pairing YB/YY, I will suggest you to leave.

The sad, sad reality (aka Disclaimer): I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters, they belong to Kazuki Takahashi & Shonen Jump.

Important Note!: I'll be using the lyrics to denote a change of scene and words in _italic_ will denote a flashback, memory, whichever you like. And please forgive me if I have some horrible grammar mistake, but English isn't my first language : P

Now with the story. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Taking Over Me

By Fair Undomiel

* * *

It had never mattered where or with whom were you, it had never mattered if you were alone or in a room crowded with people, you have always been outstanding. Maybe it was because your serene demeanor and the calm aura surrounding you, maybe it was because the intensity and wisdom behind your eyes even at such a young age, maybe it was because you were a Pharaoh. I don't know. But for me you were always outstanding because of you, because of who you were. But not because you held the crown but for the man behind it.

And even though it had already pass more than 5,000 years this haven't changed a bit. There you are, sitting with all those annoying brats around you as you dueled with the mutt. I still don't understand why does he even tried when it's more than obvious, even for him, that you're gonna whip his ass. Sometimes his stupidity just amaze me.

The duel is over and, of course, you are the winner. All your friends are congratulating you and even though I could see the sparkle of pride shine in your blood red eyes you act with humbleness and congratulated the mutt for having improved in his skills and for giving a memorable duel. And when all of them gathered closer to you, you're the only one outstanding.

I have to suppress a growl when I saw the pathetic excuse of an aibou you have sitting in your lap and planting a soft innocent kiss on your cheek. However I couldn't hold back anymore when this time it was you who smiled warmly at him and wrapped your arms around his petite body in a loving gesture. How could you chose someone like him to be with you when you could have anyone you want is beyond imagination.

You glared at me as a growl escaped my throat and I must confess that it makes me happy somehow to know that even the smallest sound coming from me can't pass unadvertised by you. So, of course, being who I am, I locked my eyes with yours. Red and brown. Glaring red, cold steel brown.

It pains me though that I can't see recognition sparkle in your eyes when you look at me. Sure, you recognize me as the spirit of the Sennen Ring, as the former King of thieves, as the one who tried to kill your aibou and take your Sennen item, but you can't recognize me from whom I was. So when the shrimp asked you what was wrong and you directed your gaze to him, I turned over and silently walked away.

However, I couldn't go too far, for when I was going to open the door of the card shop I heard your voice calling my name. I hate myself for being so weak when it comes to you, nevertheless I made myself stop and turn to face you, my eyes emotionless as I regarded you standing just mere inches away from me, my hands itching to reach for you.

"What do you want Bakura?" you asked with the same regal air that surrounded you thousands of years ago.

"I thought you knew already, pharaoh" I said putting my hands in the pockets of my jean.

"So then why do you came here?"

"Why? Afraid I may try to kill your hikari? Or still worst, afraid I may try to steal it from you?" I responded, sarcasm tainting every word.

You didn't take this very good, actually the Eye of Horus was starting to glow faint in your forehead and fire could be seen in your glaring eyes. I glared back at you, not afraid in the least. Why should I be afraid? I am the one feared here, not you. You're the loved and almighty pharaoh and I'm the hated and filthy thief.

"Don't you dare lay your fingers on Yugi, tomb robber" you growled menacingly "For if you do I swe-"

"And what if I dare?!" I roared with a deep scowl in my face masking the pain I was feeling "What if I dare lay my fucking fingers on your Yugi?! What are you gonna do? Kill me?! For your information, you cannot kill the already dead, pharaoh"

Still glaring at me, you remained there, watching me, the Eye of Horus disappeared long ago from your forehead. I also continued glaring at you, trying to erase the pain that was filling me, but when I saw a flicker of pity behind your eyes, I couldn't bear it anymore and in a matter of seconds I was out of the shop. Out of your sight.

You don't remember me

But I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard

Not to think of you

A triumphant smirk made its way into my face as Ryou gave up trying to talk to me and finally left me alone. I had my eyes fixed on a small crack in the ceiling I have done with a pocket knife the night I walked on you and the stupid shrimp kissing passionately on the park.

I still can see the way his hands were tangled in your mass of tri colored hair, the way your hands grabbed his backside possessively. I still can see his flushed face, your satisfied smirk at the knowledge you were the cause of that. I still can hear the soft moans coming from his mouth as you attacked his neck with hungry kisses, your husky deep voice telling him between kisses how much you love him.

Frowning deeply I shook my head trying to erase all the images that were flooding my mind, all those painful images that I desperately wanted to forget.

And you asked what is that I want. I didn't lie today when I told you I thought you already knew it, but maybe I should have done it easier for both of us. You. I want you. Wasn't it obvious? That have been my main objective, my desire, since the beginning. To have you. To have your power would've come later, but to have you is what I want.

However, I can't achieve that now for the brat is the one who has you. You're from Yugi just as Yugi is yours. It wasn't supposed to be like that. You were mine and you should have always been mine, not other way. Still, I can't help but be amused as how the great and feared King of thieves have been robbed of his most precious possession by none other than a mere kid.

I rolled over to the side and faced the wall with a sad and angry expression. Everything should have been different. Everything. But right now I don't want to think about it anymore, I don't want to think of you anymore, for it's because of you that everything is so different from what it was. That's why I hate you. You had always give a fuck about others, only caring about yourself, just like the selfish brat you're now. But what about me? Have you ever cared about me?

Tiredness finally won over me, so ever so slowly I closed my eyes letting a single tear escape their confines. You do not deserve my tears, when all you have done was hurt me. Consciousness was quickly slipping off my fingers. Have you ever cared about me, Atemu?

But who can decide what to dream?

And dream I do

_Guards passed by, running aimlessly through the luxurious corridors of the palace, alarmed that words about the infamous Bandit King having entered the place reached their ears. Smirking triumphantly, I became one with the shadows and silently made my way to where I knew my price was laying. It didn't took me too long to reach my destiny since it was a trip I've engraved in my memory, so when the guard got distracted I took the opportunity and entered the_ _room._

_"It was necessary to cause all that havoc?"_

_Pushing away a snow white lock of hair out of my face, I gracefully walked to the enormous bed you were sitting and stood in front of you. An expectant expression graced your beautiful face and your ruby eyes were gazing intently into mine._

_"It served to prove you what kind of guards you have" I answered with my usual smirk "Do you honestly trust your life in the hands of those idiots who couldn't catch me even when I warned them about my presence?"_

_A rich melodious laugh erupted from your throat at my answer, and I couldn't help but smile at the sight you made. All your day you spent it sitting in the throne serious and tense trying to control a whole empire, so it wasn't a common thing to see you laughing wholeheartedly and it made my chest swell with pride knowing that I was the only one who could produce such a change in you._

_I knelt down so my face was leveled with yours and grabbing your face I didn't give you time to react for my lips were already devouring yours. Not one to waste his time, you opened your mouth and let me taste your sweetness as your hands tangled in my hair, a moan rolling off your mouth into mine. I stood up and brought the both of us onto the bed, my body on top of you and my mouth covering yours._

__

_It was in this moments, when we lay curled together, your silk sheets tangled around our naked bodies that I wonder. I wonder how is that the almighty Pharaoh of Egypt could have chosen a low class tomb robber to be with, when with just a snap of your fingers you can have anyone you want. I wonder how is that we ended here. I wonder if I'll ever have the courage to tell you how much this night trysts mean to me, how much you mean to me. But what's more important is that I wonder if you'll ever care for me as much as I care for you._

_Careful so as not to wake you up, I disentangled my self from you and slowly started to dress up. It didn't take me long, even with my jewelry and all, but if you were a thief you need to know how to get ready in the shortest period of time possible._

_When I was ready to go, a soft murmured word slipping off your mouth made me stop dead in my tracks. Ever so slowly, afraid that the barrier I have built around my heart over the years will completely fall, I turned around and faced you. Thankfully you were already fast asleep, your face even though relaxed somehow tense from a dream you may be having which caused you to say what you said._

_Softly, I lent over you and planted a sweet, loving kiss upon your pouting lips. This seemed to relax you completely for a ghost of a smile appeared on your face. After a couple of minute of watching you sleep, I ran my hand through your hair and whispered, even though I knew you couldn't hear me._

_"I have to go, but I'll be back. I'll always be back to you, my Pharaoh…"_

_Looking at you one last time, I walked to the window of your room and without a second glance disappeared in the shadows of the night._

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

Stupid Ryou and his stupid choice of a boyfriend. Did he honestly think that bringing the mutt to the house will cheer me up or something? Did he honestly think that hearing them go at it like fucking rabbits would have lightened up my mood? If he really did then he is much more stupid than I thought. It was not his fault anyway, he loved the mutt and he was lucky enough to have him love him back. And that infuriates me somehow.

So here I am, in the park, my back against a trunk as I look into the night sky. I love tonight's sky, there are no stars in it, just pitch black darkness, just like my heart, just like my soul. In fact, just like myself, for I'm darkness after all, there's no light in me, the only ray of light in my life have vanished long time ago.

A sudden movement caught my attention, and I found myself staring at your slender figure walking down the path not noticing me at all. I followed your every move. It was more than obvious that you were deep in thoughts and something was bothering you as you walked tensely with your arms crossed and a frown in your face.

I didn't mean for you to see me, on the contrary I was hoping you won't notice my presence, but as the wind started blowing you turned your face and saw me resting against a trunk. Your eyes locked with mine. Several minutes passed before any of us moved, and it was you who did it walking up to me with the frown still in your face.

"So now you have become my stalker, tomb robber?" you said accusingly once you were standing in front of me.

A dark laugh erupted from my throat, I couldn't help it.

"Oh yeah, I have nothing better to do than to stalk you, pharaoh" I sneered "Besides, I should be the one saying that for I have been here for at least half an hour and you have just arrived"

"And why should I believe that?"

"Because I never lie" I answered with a frown as I saw you snorting "I'm telling the fucking truth, pharaoh. I never lie and it's your fucking problem if you believe me or not"

I remained glaring at you for a couple of minutes, daring you to say otherwise, but your eyes softened a bit and then you did something unexpected. You came to rest against the trunk beside me, fixing your gaze in the night sky.

Watching you from the corner of my eyes I could see you weren't worried at all about who was standing next to you and that somehow relaxed me a bit, but sadness and hurt were still present in my heart. You didn't believe me when I told you the truth and it hurt. It hurt because have you remembered all the things we have shared back in Ancient Egypt you would have know that I was telling the truth.

"What's troubling your already troubled mind?"

I turned my head over at the sound of your voice and found that you were still looking at the sky. A deep frown on my face as anger was slowly rising inside of me.

"Why would I tell you when you don't even know what a troubled mind is?" I growled back.

At this you turned your face towards mine and our eyes locked together for a few seconds, but those seconds were enough for me to see that I have put the finger on a fresh wound. In those few seconds I saw anger, sadness, confusion and loneliness swirling in those pools of red liquid you posses. For those few seconds I seriously thought about giving a shit about everything, about me, and just make all those emotions vanish from your beautiful eyes.

"Are you so sure?" you said with that hard expression back in your eyes.

"Do you remember anything about Egypt, _Pharaoh_?" I asked not only for him, but also for me.

I needed to know your answer.

"…No…" you whispered softly after a couple of minutes spent in silence.

Closing my eyes I turned over not wanting you to see the pain that answer have caused me. I balled my hands into fist and ever so slowly they became white as my whole body shook with barely contained anger. An almost inhuman roar broke free from my throat.

"Don't you dare tell me you know what a troubled mind is when you fucking know nothing!" I roared moving to stand in front of you.

This took you by surprise, I could tell, but what really surprised you was when I grabbed your face between my hands and kissed you.

Have you forgotten all I know

And all we had?

You saw me mourning my love for you

And touched my hand

_"You don't understand…"_

_"What's there to fucking understand?!"_

_A tired sigh escaped your lips as you ran your hands through your tri colored mass of hair trying to calm yourself. It was a habit of yours to ran your hands through your hair when you wanted to calm down, especially in this kind of situation._

_We've been fighting for more than an hour already and I was glad that my shouts didn't wake any inhabitant of the palace. I watched you through angry clouded eyes as you sat on your bed, obviously tired of all this charade, the desire to strangle you burning deep within myself but in my heart I knew that I would never lay a hand on you in a bad way. Never._

_"Please, listen to me-"_

_"No, you listen to me!" I cut you off "You think I don't understand how things are? Do you really think that I don't know the fucking social rules!? I'm not stupid! I know that you are the Pharaoh and I'm just a filthy thief, but that's not the point… that's not… the point…"_

_I hated myself in that moment for breaking down in front of you, but I couldn't hold it back anymore. I closed my eyes tightly as tears fell free down my sun kissed cheeks and hung my head down, little sobs rocking my body. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my right cheek whipping delicately my tears away and I opened my eyes to look right into yours, which held a softness in them that I've never seen before._

_"So what's the point then?" you asked softly._

_For a moment I just stood there looking into your eyes and I finally understood that I couldn't keep doing this anymore. I couldn't keep lying to you nor to me._

_"The point is… the point is that I love you…" I whispered brokenly "I love you… Atemu…"_

_A sparkle I've never seen appeared in your eyes and a beautiful smile was draw in your face after I said those hard but truthful words. You touched my hand delicately with yours, intertwining our fingers together, as the hand resting in my cheek came around to finally rest in the nape of my neck._

_"Bakura…"_

_I gasped at the loving way you whispered my name before pressing your lips almost chastely to mines. This kiss wasn't at all like any other kiss we have shared. No, this kiss was entirely different. This kiss was soft, slow, chaste, loving._

_A contempt moan rolled off my mouth as I possessively wrapped my free arm around your waist bringing our bodies closer and our clasped hands to my chest. Words weren't needed._

I knew you loved me then

The wind was blowing almost furiously now and your back was pressed painfully to the tree but I couldn't care less for your body was warm in my arms and your lips were soft under mine. Your hands were trying hard to push me off of you but I though you knew better, I was way stronger than you physically and I wasn't planning on letting you go now that I had you back in my arms.

After a few moments you stopped any attempt to push me away from you and actually, to my utter surprise, you started kissing me back. I groaned at this and kissed you hard and desperate crushing your lithe body to mine and you responded with equal passion sinking your hands in my hair, as you have always liked it.

I had to suppress a chuckle when you eagerly opened your mouth, you never liked to waste time, and who was I to deny you anything. A shiver ran down our spines as our tongues met after centuries apart from each other, apart from the one they were meant to be. Just like the two of us. But I didn't want to think about the past, I wanted to enjoy the present.

And enjoy I did. We kissed each other passionately, like two thirsty men in the desert that finally spotted an oasis as we clung to each other desperately, afraid that if we ever let go the other would vanish. And I knew you were enjoying yourself every time you moaned into our heated kisses.

The long minutes we spent in each others arms seemed like just mere seconds slipping away from my fingers, but eventually we had to break away for the need to breath became an urgency. I dropped my head to the crook of your neck as I tried to regain control over my body, planting soft wet kisses in your exposed skin, your hands gripping my hair as you panted against my ear. There was nothing that I could want more in that moment, not even your puzzle mattered, but to have you in my arms. However, the moment ended when you pushed me off of you.

"This… this can't be… this never happened…" you muttered closing your eyes.

"What?"

I watched you with a scowl slowly forming in my face as you tried to deny what had happened between us. When you tried to walk pass me, however, I roughly grabbed your arm turning you over to face me, your eyes fixed to the floor.

"Let go of me" you said softly, still not looking at me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked glaring hard at you.

"Look Bakura, this never happened ok? I didn't want this to happen, no one should know ab-"

"Are you hearing yourself? Are you hearing the bullshit you're saying?!" I roared grabbing your arm tighter "You can't deny what happened! And don't you dare tell me you didn't want it because you fucking did!"

Rage overpowered my senses making me kissed you harsh and hard not caring about the surprised gasp that left your lips moments before the kiss, nor your hands frantically trying to push me away. You finally succeeded in pushing me off of you and I stumbled over as one of your fist connected with my jaw. A small trail of blood traveled down my cheek as I looked into your own blooded eyes, the scowl in your face matching my own.

"You have no right to be telling me what I want and what I don't. And what I want is Yugi! I love him, so please leave me alone Bakura and let me be"

This time I let you walk by me and disappear into the night's shadows, remaining where I was, blood still coming from my newly split lip.

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

Licking my finger clean, I watched myself in the mirror with a satisfied smirk. Kissing you was worth a fucking split lip.

I still could see your face after the kiss. Do you really think you have fooled me? I still could see the way your pupils were dilated and I still could see all the emotions swirling in your eyes, betraying you. Lust. You wanted that kiss just as much as I did. Anger. You were angry because your defenses were brought down. And there also was that other emotion… that other emotion I have only seen in your eyes thousands of years ago, back in Egypt. But that couldn't be… or could it?

Touching the fresh wound, I made my way back to my room, and after closing the door I laid down on my bed, not caring about removing my clothes nor about Ryou who was trying to ask me how did I get my split lip. A snicker becoming the only sound in the room.

So is the shrimp you want, is him who you love? I'm afraid I disagree with you in that one, pharaoh, because not only your eyes but your kiss told me otherwise. But if that's what you want to believe, so then I'll let you be just as you asked me. Don't expect though that I'll give up on you, not when I have tasted your sweetness again after all this years. I'm still as greedy as before, I always want more.

Using my arms as pillows, I closed my eyes and let a ghost of a smile appear on my face. Bringing one of my hands to my split lip, I gently touched it letting the bittersweet pleasure of pain wash over me, a pair of ruby red eyes appearing in my mind. A chuckle reverberating in the darkness.

You're definitively taking over me.

I look in the mirror and see your face

If I look deep enough

So many things inside that are

Just like you are taking over

Fin

* * *

Sooooooo? How was it? Like it? Hate it?

Poor 'Kura I make him suffer so much in my stories, but I'm evil and I like that! I like to make him suffer! Muajajaja! Nooo, that's not true! I love him with all my heart and he knows that .

Now that I have finished it, I'm planning on maybe doing a sequel, don't know… it all depends on my mood and my teachers that can't stop giving me works after works and projects after projects, arghhh! Do they really think that their subject is the only one?!

I would really appreciate if you take a moment to leave me a review and tell me what you think of the story, constructive criticism is always welcomed with open arms so don't be afraid to leave one if that's what you want. Flames are a waste of time not only for me but for the flamers, so don't bother.

Thank you so much for reading my story and I hope you liked it!

.-Fair Undomiel-.


End file.
